You jump, I jump, right?
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: People screamed. She wanted to. No sound emerged from her chapped lips. She stood for a while, as close as she could to Jack. She was pushed but Jack had a firm grip on her. The cries from the passengers and staff were loud out in the darkness, as the stars twinkled like nothing was wrong.


People screamed. She wanted to. No sound emerged from her chapped lips. She stood for a while, as close as she could to Jack. She was pushed but Jack had a firm grip on her. The cries from the passengers and staff were loud out in the darkness, as the stars twinkled like nothing was wrong. The deck was crammed with people, as they waited to board the only lifeboat left on the entire ship. The lifeboat was already packed, but had a few more space left for more. Despite that, there were still loads of passengers to be saved, but they knew that some would never see the light of day again.

"Give her to me." She watched as Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller yanked a shaking child from a worried man's arms. "Take her!" barked the officer to her Mother. The girl, pigtails and a blue satin dress, looked terrified. Tears stained her delicate face like rain on a window pane. The mother clutched her two daughters tightly, fingers cold, stick-like. The woman looked so weak, she knew it was the end.

"Daddy!" She cried as she was pulled away from her Father for what he knew would be the last time. People fought amongst the goodbyes. Reaching out for her Father, she was put in the boat. He handed her to her mother on the life boat.

"It'll be fine darling, don't you worry," he stuttered. Although her father reassured her, giving her a soft look, he could not hide tears. It made her more scared. Daddy was crying. Images flashed into his mind. The first time he'd held her, warm, close, safe- soft eyes on him, a soft hand clasped around a finger. Her in her new dress on her 3rd birthday looking so grown already. Her smiling and dancing around with excitement when he told her about Titanic. And her now, sobbing, never able to see him again.

"Daddy! Get in the boat." she pleaded to her pale Father.

"It's goodbye for a little while, only a little while." he said taking a few deep cold breaths. "There'll be another boat for the Daddies, this boat's for the Mummies and the children. You hold Mummies hand and be a good little girl." The daughter sobbed into her family's clothes. The father struggled to reassure his family. He looked down at his daughters, fear in his eyes, knowing he would never see his beautiful girls grow up and age over time. He would never walk them down the isle to be married and he would never hold his own grandchild.

As Rose stood, shivering from the crisp air all around her. It was terrible. A nightmare. She closed here eyes trying to wake up. She watched the family cry and realised something. The men had to wait. Most would die. Jack. Jack would die. That could not happen. Quickly, she turned to him, a serious look held upon her face.

"I'm not going without you," Rose said, her heart beating faster with the panic of loosing him, when she had just found him.

Jack looked down at her delicately, not wanting her to make any more sacrifices. She was young, radiant, free, beautiful—she had so much, and he could not let her throw it away.

"No, you have to go…now!" Jack said seriously.

"No, Jack,"

"Get in the boat, Rose!"

"No, Jack,"

Rose shook her head fiercely, her mind whirling. She would not go, not after what had happened between them. Her heart exploded each time his blue eyes fell upon her.

"Yes, get on the boat,"

Jack looked back at her, so beautiful. In his youth he'd sworn he'd never find love. Romance was a tale he could only imagine. He was not foolish enough for that. But a fool he was because Rose DeWitt Butaker had his heart, his mind and soul. Forever.

"Yes, get on the boat, Rose,"

The voice from which the sinister words came from was not her Jack's. Cal stared deep, angry, harsh, cross- willing to lash out at any second. Rose was tense, with an over growing fear but Jack had her arm, she was not alone.

Jack turned slowly, glaring at him with disgust. Cal looked possessive, his eyes fixed on him like a predator might on it's prey.

Cal was stupid. Repulsive. Mad. Angry. But most of all jealous. Of this 'peasant' Jack. Oh how the hate boiled inside him, it rotted into his heart. He wished to kill him, right there, then.

Cal, moving with affection found Rose shivering under a worn blanket. She was a sight. Her once luscious, springy curls were ragged and wet, and her face was white from the bitter air.

"My God, look at you!" Cal said, his voice sincere and deep. "You look a fright!"

Disgusted, Rose turned back to Jack trying to show how desperate she was to stay. She suddenly felt Cal's wretched hands remove the blanket from her solid body.

"Here put this on. Come,"

With a violent push, Cal shoved the blanket at Jack. He removed his strangely heavy black coat and draped it around her shoulders. She made no move, making a vow to show no emotion toward Cal.

Jack narrowed eyes at Cal, suspiciously. Jealous. He knew he was reaching out for Rose, to get her back. She did not care for him.

Cal smoothed Rose's deformed curls in a finger and thumb, but Rose yanked away and Jack had a firm grip.

"Step aboard!" Officer Lightoller said, glancing down at the almost full boat and back at Rose.

"Go on, I'll get the next one," Jack lied.

"No, not without you,"

"I'll be all right!" Jack tried reassured Rose, although he knew it was almost certain he would die. "Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, all right." He gripped Rose by the shoulders, pushing his thumbs into her soothingly. "Don't worry about me! Now go on, get on!"

As Rose scrambled at Jack, he realised this was the last time he'd see perfection.

Cal was jealous. Jealous. Jealous. Jealous. His mind was screaming 'YOU ARE MINE!' and his heart was breaking. Suddenly, Cal had an idea.

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship," Cal said wishing that this speech would get Rose safely into the boat so she could live. "Jack and I can get off safely," He paused. "—both of us,"

Cal gave Jack a hard look, his lips pressed together from either cold or pain. Lying was right.

Jack looked over at Cal feeling relieved. The second their eyes met Jack knew he was lying. Cal could tell, but knew Jack would play along to save their Rose. He would never be able to embrace Rose again. He swallowed, hard.

"See? Got my own boat to catch,"

There was no arrangement. He had to lie, it was the only way.

Rose was only partly convinced.

"Go on. Now, hurry. They're almost full,"

Cal gave the pair a menacing smile, nervously.

Rose looked over at Jack, wondering if she should go, but before she could decide, she felt a pair of strong arms clutch her waist tightly. She was removed from Jack. She felt an urge to fight but could not.

Rose reached out, her hand sliding into Jack's as she was moved in the lifeboat. Her arm stretched over the side of the HMS Titanic.

Voices.

"Step aboard, miss."

"Come on, hurry," Cal barked.

"Step aboard please."

"Be Daddy's good girl, all right."

"Step lively."

"Keep back, keep back, I say!"

Rose wanted to scream. Jack was tight on her wrist. She gazed over at him, finding her vision was blurred by her sudden tears. Rose let out a cry, as she tried to keep hold of Jack's hand, but had suddenly felt his hand slip away.

Jack rubbed his thumb over her hand soothingly. He wanted her. He was pushed away.

Rose sat on the lifeboat- motionless, silent, too scared to think. Tears fell like raindrops, hard, fast and wet. She glanced up as an Officer waved his arms about.

"Lower away!" he bellowed, as she felt the boat begin to lower. The boat shook slightly and she was scared. It was a strange sensation.

Jack sighed and let out a slow, glum expression.

The crewmen shouted orders. Men clambered at ropes, trying to cut them themselves or just shouting. People shoved. She watched.

A man stood, kissing a woman goodbye and falling to his death far below in the icy depths of the ocean. She jumped after him. Rose liked to think they would meet again.

Sobbing slightly, Rose flicked her head up. She could hear her ever pounding heart drumming faster the further she was from Jack. Cal and Jack shared a mumble. She didn't care what they were saying. What did it matter?

Beside her, the family of mother and daughters cried softly.

Creaking. Rope dangled them over the sea.

Rose looked everywhere. Darted her eyes back and forth. Terrified. She gasped for air, unaware she was not breathing.

"You're a good liar," Cal snorted, happy with his plan.

Jack felt his hands tense. He wanted to kill him right now. For everything he ever did to Rose. For being such a... No. Be strong. All he could force out was.

"Almost as good as you."

Crewmen still shouted to lower the lifeboat. Steady.

Jack felt a catch in his voice.

"There is no…uh, there is no arrangement, is there?"

Cal was fierce, showing no love toward Rose, looking at her like an object. Jack looked back down at the sea, his own words haunting him.

'...it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain.'

"No, there is," Cal said, in a bark. "Not that you'll benefit much from it."

The men looked at each other, each thinking the same.

"I always win, Jack…" Cal stated, snarling like a beast. "One way or another," Cal gave Jack a short smile which Jack ignored.

Jack peered down, slowly, knowing she'd be looking up. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. She cried, shiny tears glossed her eyes. He wanted to scoop her up, in his arms and hold her, protect her, stop the tears. But there was no way.

Rose's breath came out, cold. It was as if she were in a dream—no, a nightmare. Her life was- crashing, plummeting, breaking. It was all slow motion. Their eyes met.

Be strong Jack. She doesn't want to see this. You're making it worse. Tears shone in his eyes as his hands rested on the edge of the ship, gripping on tightly.

He nodded. He didn't know why, but he nodded. It was like he was trying to reassure her, it was fine. Keep going.

Rose sighed. Frantically, she found the father looking down in deep depression, as he gazed down at his precious family. Crewmen flapped arms about, shouting command, words, confusing things Rose didn't have time for. As she looked down at the young girls that were saying goodbye to their father, with tears flowing down their cheek, waving, she began to cry again.

As an officer shouted, she could hear no words. No screams, no cries. Boom. She just sensed the drumming of her heavy heart, as she looked up slowly.

The past few days were stuck on repeat in her head, all the moments with Jack. The longer she thought, the harder it was.

_**Hello, Jack…I changed my mind, Give me your hand…now close your eyes… Do you trust me? I trust you, All right, open your eyes! I'm flying…Jack!**_

_**Don't do it, Stay back! I mean it…I'll let go, No you won't, I've gotcha…I won't let go, now pull yourself up! Jack Dawson, Rose DeWitt-Bukater, I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down...**_

_**Do you love him? Pardon me? Do you love him? Jack, Mr. Dawson, I have sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you, And you've insulted me..**_

_**You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people. I see you. And? You wouldn't have jumped,**_

_**You have to learn to take life as it comes at ya…to make each day count,**_

_**So you wanna go to a real party?**_

_**I'm too involved now, you jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right,**_

_**I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this, All right, Wearing only this,**_

_**Nervous? No…put your hands on my Jack,**_

_**Rose, you know I didn't do it!**_

_**I'll be all right! Listen, I'll be fine! I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me, now go on, get on!**_

Rose looked suddenly up at Jack, as a bright rocket exploded into the night sky.

**Jack.**

** Jack.**

** Jack. **

The more she said his name the more beautiful it sounded. Jack's golden hair and features were illuminated by the rocket. Her cheeks were washed out, flushed and disfigured with tears. His glossy, teary eyes were sad, not happy like she loved. She saw him swallow a lump in his throat. 'Don't cry Jack, please,' Rose said to herself. She heard her breathing stagger as she took him in, everything special was breaking. He was perfect. Golden, flawless, saint-like. Like an angel.

She glanced downward. Sea, a few minutes away. Her heart stopped. She looked directly in front of her. The deck below was right there. She looked left, right. She grabbed everything left in her and made a quick decision. She stood up, pushed away survivors and leaped. She half flew off the lifeboat, desperately clutching onto the side of the ship. Men turned, worried, and dragged her over the side, helping her on deck.

Jack's heart stopped too. No. "Rose!" Jack yelled with emotion, peering down at the deck below, staring in complete shock as Rose dangled dangerously over the ship. People screamed as she lept.

"Stop her!" Cal called out furiously. Hockley sees her jump. She is willing to die for this man, this- this- gutter scum. He is overwhelmed by a rage so all consuming it eclipses all

thought. Why had she jumped? For him?

"Rose, what are you doing!"

Rose disappeared from his sight. His aching heart was pounding uncontrollably within his chest.

"Stop her!" Cal yelled again.

"NO!"

Jack dropped the ragged blanket that he was clutching for comfort. Run. He pushed his way through a first class gate and found people blocking his path to Rose. He brushed past them, knocking into two or three who moaned but he couldn't hear words they said. He panted, his heart fluttering, eyes batting, breaths shortening.

Rose ran as fast as she could. Nobody was going to stop her or force her back. She ran, just to be in Jack's arms. Shoving whoever, whatever, she didn't care as she barged through crowds of unhappy people. Tears flooded her cheeks.

He let out a cry, pushed through the dining room doors and looked around. Where was she? What had happened? Who'd got her? Why was-

She ran down the stairs, speeding up.

He saw her.

She saw him.

They both collided into each other. He grabbed hold of her, tight. Rose sobbed against his chest.

"Rose!" Jack cried pulling her up to him and hoisting her up into a tight embrace.

His heart was about to explode, faster, faster. He breathed heavily, leaving deep, passionate kisses on her. His finger knotted through her beautiful red curls.

"You're so stupid!" Jack practically chocked out, gazing into her red puffy eyes. He gave her another passionate kiss, taking her in. "Why'd you do that? Huh?" Jack held her. He felt her soft face in his hands, as she gripped onto him.

He heard her wails in his ear. They cried, both of them, flooding with emotion.

He'd let her go, only for her to return back to him. He continued to kiss her. She was crazy. But he loved her, she loved him.

"You're so stupid, Rose!" Jack's lips pressed firmly against Rose's, and she moaned slightly at the touch. A couple more of his intense kisses were given and then they pulled away. Her face in his hands, he shook it. "Why'd you do that? Why?"

Jack saw the tears boiling in her eyes, knowing he probably looked the same. He could not hold them back as they flowed. Overcome with emotion they mumbled.

She let out a low cry. "You jump, I jump, right?" Rose said, as she choked on her emotion and they both smiled.

Jack blinked quickly then let out a huge sigh.

"Right…" Jack croaked, kissing her lips once more and holding her again, never wanting to let go.

She was ready to die now. With him, she didn't care. It'd be together.

"Oh God, I couldn't go, I couldn't go Jack."

"It's all right, we'll think of something…"

"At least I'm with you," Rose said her voice warm and loving, staring into his blue pools.

"We'll think of something."


End file.
